Frozen Heart
by Somthing9999
Summary: He needed her to believe in him like in the good old days. Not only to help her stop the eternal winter but also to hear her laugh and be as happy as they were before.
1. Chapter 1

The king and the queen kissed their daughters and wished them sweet dreams as they tucked them in their beds. Anna yawned as she closed her eyes and Elsa quickly drifted off to sleep. The queen and the king took one last look and closed the bedroom door. As soon as she heard the click of the door, Anna opened one eye and made sure that her parents had in fact left. The door was closed and both girls were all alone. It was bedtime but she wasn't tired in the slightest. Anna wanted to keep playing. She sat up in her bed and jumped off. She quickly rushed to her older sister's bed and climbed up.

"Elsa? Are you awake?" She asked shaking her sister.

"No." She mumbled.

"Then get up. I'm bored. Lets go play in the ballroom. You can make it snow."

"No Anna, I'm tired. Just go to bed." Elsa said as she turned away from her sister and continued to sleep.

With a defeated grunt, Anna jumped off of Elsa's bed. Since Elsa wasn't going to go play with her, Anna decided to go explore the castle by herself. She carefully opened the door to her bedroom. She looked to both sides to see if there was someone still around. When she made sure that the coast was clear, she tip toed out of her bedroom. She made her way down the stairs and went to the ballroom. Once there she looked out to the window and noticed the falling snow outside. She pressed her little hands to the window as she looked on to the beautiful falling snowflakes. But suddenly she looked up to the sky nearby and saw a white haired boy flying in the sky with a staff in hand. Who was he? Anna wanted to know who he was. Anna banged on the windows with his hands to get the flying boy's attention. She even tried to open the window to call for him. The boy faintly heard the sounds and looked down to the castle. He noticed the little girl banging on the window and struggling with the lock. The boy flew down and floated close to the window. He looked at the girl curiously as she finally unlocked the window. A strong breeze and snow blew right in as the boy flew inside to the ballroom. Anna struggled to close the window again. The boy flew to Anna and helped her lock the window. With the window closed, the girl turned to the white haired boy.

"Hey there little lady, so I'm guessing you believe in me since you can see me-" He started before being interrupted by an excited Anna.

"You were flying, how could you do that? And who are you? And why is your hair white? And why aren't you wearing any shoes? And-" Anna rushed out gesturing with her hands.

"Whoa there little lady, slow down! Can you tell me who you are first?" The boy chuckled as he leaned on his staff.

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna said introducing herself the same way everybody addresses her.

"Oh, so you are a princess! I should bow to you."

The boy bowed to the little girl.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess Anna. Let me introduce myself. My name is Jack Frost. And I'm the Guardian of Fun and the Spirit of winter."

"The Spirit of winter?" She asked him.

"Yup, I make it snow during winters in many parts of the world. I control the snow, ice and frost. And it's my job to make children like you have fun." He said proudly with a wide smile on his face.

"Can you show me?" Anna asked enthusiastically.

With a chuckle, Jack waved his staff and made a little bit of snowfall from the ceiling. Anna looked up at the falling snow with awe. It reminded her of how Elsa makes it snow inside the castle.

"You can do it too! Just like my sister!" She cried out amazed only to cover her mouth immediately after noticing she let her sister's secret slip.

All her life the only ones who knew what Elsa could do were just her and her mother and father. And since Elsa was the only one in the whole kingdom that could to that, her parents made her promise not to tell anyone. Jack immediately stopped the snowfall when he heard what Anna had said.

"Just like your sister? What do you mean?"

Anna figured that she could let Jack in on the secret since he and Elsa have the same powers. Jack seemed like a good guy, she was sure he wouldn't tell anyone.

"I can't really say this, so you promise you wont tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Anna said extending her little pinky finger.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Jack answered as he wrapped his pinky finger around hers, promising to keep the secret.

"My big sister Elsa can do the same thing you do. She can make snow inside and she can turn things into ice." Anna finally admitted.

Jack's eyes went wide. In all of his years he has never found someone with powers like him. He had to see it with his own eyes.

"Do you think your big sister would mind if she showed me what she can do?" Jack asked crouching down to Anna's level.

"Elsa is asleep in our room. We can go ask her." Anna said.

Anna took Jack's hand and led him to her and Elsa's room. She opened up the door and silently closed it shut. Jack looked around the bedroom of the little princesses. Anna walked to Elsa's bed and began to shake her. Elsa opened her eyes slightly to find her younger sister jumping up on her.

"Elsa! Wake up! Wake up!" Anna cried out.

"Anna, it's bed time not play time. Go to bed." Little Elsa groaned trying to keep her eyes open.

"But Elsa you have to wake up! You have to show Jack what you can do!" Anna begged.

"Do what? Who's Jack?" Elsa said as she sat up rubbing her eyes and shoving Anna off of her.

"I'm Jack!" Jack called out waving his hand.

Elsa's eyes snapped open as she finally noticed the white haired boy standing by the foot of her bed. And before either Anna or Jack could say anything, Elsa began frightfully screaming at the top of her lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna rushed to her sister and quickly placed her hand on top of Elsa's mouth to get her to stop screaming.

"Shhhhh. You're gonna wake up everybody." Anna whispered trying to get her sister to quiet down.

"Anna, who is that? How did he get here? -" Elsa asked panicked.

Suddenly the king and the queen burst into the girls' room.

"We heard screaming. Did something happen? Are you girls ok?" The king asked rushing to both of his daughters in Elsa's bed.

"We're ok Papa." Anna answered.

Elsa remained quiet, bewildered that both of her parents haven't asked about the strange white haired boy inside their room.

"Elsa?" The king asked catching Elsa's attention.

Elsa nodded and assured both of her parents that she was ok. The king took Anna in his arms and carried her up to her bed and tucked her in. He made sure Elsa was comfortable in her bed and made his way out. He took one last look with his wife and saw both girls closing their eyes and going back to sleep. The king and the queen walked out and closed the door behind them.

"Ok your highnesses, the coast is clear." Jack called out.

Both sisters sat up in their beds and looked to Jack.

"Why couldn't mama and papa see him? He was standing right in front of them. He didn't even try to hide." Elsa asked as she jumped out of her bed and hesitantly walked closer to Jack.

"I think an introduction and an explanation is due." Jack said as he walked over to Elsa.

He bowed before the older princess. He looked up and extended his hand out for a friendly handshake.

"I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa said in a very low tone as she slowly and nervously reached to shake Jack's hand.

Jack took the young princess's hand and placed a gentle and cool kiss on top of it.

"It's a real honor to meet you Princess Elsa. I am Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and the Spirit of winter. I was just talking to your little sister Anna and she told me that you have ice and snow powers. Is that true?" He asked crouching down to Elsa's level.

Elsa looked to Anna who was sitting in her bed behind Jack with wide eyes. Their mama and papa always tell them that they shouldn't tell anyone of what she can do. Jack noticed Elsa's expression and spoke up.

"Oh, don't worry. I wont tell anyone about it. I pinky promised to Anna that I wouldn't tell anybody your secret. And I pinky promise you that I wont tell anyone your secret." Jack said extending his pinky finger to Elsa.

Elsa took his pinky finger as he promised Elsa to never reveal her secret to anyone.

"So… it is true isn't it? You have ice powers?"

"Yes." Elsa admitted confidently as she lightly nodded.

Jack smiled widely as he gasped with open eyes.

"That is amazing! In all of these years traveling around I never thought there was someone out there with powers like me." Jack happily exclaimed.

"You have powers too?" Elsa questioned stepping closer to the guardian.

"Yes I do. I make it snow during the winters in many places in the world." Jack claimed, as he stood straight in front of the little princess.

Elsa stared curiously with wide eyes. She and Anna had heard some stories about him from many of the servants and from her mother. She thought she was the only one in the world with powers like her. She wanted to see him using his powers. She wanted to see if he truly had powers like her.

"Do you know any tricks?" Elsa asked.

"Tons of them. How 'bout you Elsie, know any tricks?" Jack said with a proud smirk on his face.

"Not many, can you show me one of your tricks?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, but only if you show me one of yours."

"Ok, lets go down to the ballroom." Elsa suggested.

"Can I go too?" Anna chimed in.

"Of course!" Said both Jack and Elsa in unison.

Elsa extended her hand and took little Anna's hand. Elsa opened the door very carefully and both sisters sneaked out of their room. Jack flew out of the bedroom and Anna quickly shut the room after he flew out. Hand in hand, Anna and Elsa descended down the stairs and Jack flew down and flew back to the castle's ballroom and waited for the princesses to arrive. Elsa and Anna ran into the room just shortly after his arrival. Elsa and Anna closed the doors to the ballroom and turned to the winter spirit.

"Ok, could you show me now Mr. Frost?" Elsa politely asked Jack.

"After you Elsie. I wanna see what you can do." Jack said.

Elsa took a deep breath and then looked down to her hands. She waved them and a bright blue light appeared as snow began to materialize between her hands. She then threw her hands up and snow began descending from the ceiling. Jack looked up and saw the snow falling down just like he had done it earlier for Anna.

"Wow!" Jack sighed as he witnessed the snow that little Princess Elsa had created.

He turned to the princesses with a big smile. Anna giggled and began to spin around under the snow while Elsa laughed, looking delighted to have made her little sister so happy. Jack felt something when he saw little Elsa's happy by making little Anna so excited. He chuckled and finally spoke up, catching the attention of both sisters.

"Ok, a deal's a deal. Are you ready your highnesses?" Jack asked the two excited princesses.

"Uh huh!" both girls agreed in unison with their eyes fixed on Jack.

Jack took a step back from the girls. He took his staff with both hand and lifted the bottom off from the ground. He slammed his staff down on the floor and ice began appearing from the bottom of his staff and began spreading through the ballroom floor. The entire ballroom floor was now completely turned to ice. Elsa stared with wide-eyed wonder, as the entire ballroom became an ice rink. It was true. He really was like her.

"So, are you two up for a little ice skating race?" Jack said inviting the girls to play.

"Yeah!" Both girls said as they started skating with Jack.

Jack and the girls raced on the ice and then both Anna and Elsa ganged up on Jack on a snowball fight. But Jack held his own against the Princesses of Arendelle very well. After playing for a long time with Jack Frost in the snow, the princesses had grown very tired. Especially Anna in particular, who hadn't have any time of sleep. She was ready to just drop down on the ground. Noticing how tired were both of the girls, Jack took them in his arms and flew them up the stairs. He arrived to the girls' room and opened the door. He laid Anna down in her bed and covered her with her blanket. Then he took the sleeping Elsa and gently eased her down on her bed. He pulled the blanket and tucked her in. He was about to leave when a very low and drowsy voice called his attention.

"Are you going to visit us again Mr. Frost?" Elsa sleepily asked, fighting to keep her eyes open long enough.

"Of course I am Elsie! I still have to teach you a couple of more tricks. And I also want a rematch against you and Anna. And please call me Jack." Jack said as he kneeled by Elsa's bedside.

He adjusted the blankets to cover her better. Elsa smiled when Jack assured her that he just wasn't going to disappear and never come back. She was really happy to have someone like her around. She finally found a friend who was just like her. And with that last assurance, Elsa closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Jack ruffled her platinum blond hair lightly and looked at his new friend affectionately. Once he made sure that both girls were fast asleep, Jack flew outside through the window of the girls' room and went on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa jumped up and down on Anna's bed, in hopes that she would wake up.

"Anna, Anna, Jack's here! Wake up!" Elsa cried out excitedly trying to wake up her little sister.

Jack chuckled as he saw little Elsa jumping up on little Anna.

"I'm tired, Elsa. I don't wanna play. I wanna sleep." Anna groaned as she turned and continued to sleep.

Elsa looked over to the very amused Jack.

"Well then, Anna isn't really in the mood to play tonight so it's just gonna be you and me Elsie." Jack shrugged.

Elsa jumped out of Anna's bed and made her way down the stairs. They closed the doors to the room and both Elsa and Jack transformed the room into a winter wonderland. Jack visited the girls almost every night for the last couple of months. He would teach Elsa tricks she could do with her powers and all three of them would have great deals of fun playing in the ice and snow. Jack was now helping Elsa improve her snowball fighting skills. And after their lesson they began an actual snowball fight. Even though it was pretty even at first, Jack won the fight. Both Elsa and Jack collapsed on the snowy floor and made snow angels. They played for a little while longer before Elsa was finally tired out. Jack followed her to her room. She climbed up and sat on her bed. Jack looked at her with a fond smile.

"I have to go away for a little while, Elsie. A little bit longer than the other times." Jack announced.

Elsa looked at Jack sadly. There were times where Jack wouldn't visit. But it wouldn't be more than a couple of days when he couldn't visit. Elsa stared at Jack's blue eyes.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked sadly.

"Yeah. I got important guardian duties to do. It'll only be a couple of weeks only. You'll be fine, Elsie. I'll be back as soon as I can and then all three of us can play." Jack assured her ruffling the top of her head.

Elsa smiled and just nodded. Jack hugged Elsa tightly and she hugged him back.

"I'm gonna miss you and Anna."

"We're gonna miss you too Jack. Please come back soon." Elsa begged.

The two let go of each other. Jack opened the window and flew out of the girls' room. Elsa watched sadly as one of her closest friends left for a long time. The window closes shut. Elsa is about to lie down on her bed when she suddenly hears taps on the window. She looked up and saw Jack outside. He waved goodbye for one last time.

"I'll come back Elsie, I promise." Jack said.

And with that Jack flew away. Elsa waved goodbye one last time and went to bed for the night. Now it was only Anna and she until Jack comes back.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a long time since Jack was in Arendelle. Ten years to be more precise. His duties as a Guardian had prevented him to be able to come to Arendelle and visit Elsa and Anna. It's been ten long years since he had seen the princesses. He never forgot about them and it was always a constant regret in his mind to have not lived up to the promise to be back in a couple of weeks. The girls were going to be so angry with him for standing them up for ten years. Jack flew over the town and stopped for a moment in mid air. Something was really off in the city. All the citizens were downcast. Everything seemed so sad. Jack decided to investigate. He flew closer to the streets and tried to see if he could find out the reason for the depression in Arendelle. After a few minutes of getting nowhere, a conversation between two men caught his attention. A merchant from another kingdom was in the docks talking to another merchant from Arendelle. He flew over to them and listened carefully to what they had to say.

"My condolences. It must be a real tragedy to lose both your king and your queen." The foreigner said to the local merchant.

Jack gasped in horror. The king and the queen were dead. Elsa and Anna's parents had perished. Breathless, he looked up at the distance and spotted the castle.

"Yes, Princess Elsa is going to be crowned as the Queen once she becomes of age." The arendellian merchant added.

Jack looked down to the pair as it finally hit him. As the oldest, Elsa was going to take the throne after her parents. The little eight-year-old princess he once knew was going to be a queen. He had to see them both. He flew as fast as he possibly could towards the castle. There was a constant nagging feeling in his head, but he paid no attention to anything. All he could think of were of the princesses. He noticed the gates of the castle were closed. It seemed strange to Jack. Last time he was there the gates were always open. He dismissed it as an act of mourning and continued flying. He looked to the castle and saw no window open. He flew to Anna and Elsa's room and found no one. He kept flying around when suddenly he noticed there was a window only slightly ajar. He could open it completely himself and get inside. Jack firmly grabbed the window and prepared to open it himself. Suddenly he noticed not only the frozen and destroyed state of the room, he noticed a young woman with platinum blond hair and tear filled blue eyes.

"Elsie!" Jack whispered realizing who the young woman was.

He heaved the window open and quickly flew inside bringing with him a powerful breeze into the room. Elsa felt the strong and chilling winds hit her face but she didn't react in the slightest to the winds. She slowly looked to the side and saw her window wide open. She could've sworn she had it shut. Maybe she had left it ajar instead of shutting it and the winds opened it. She didn't care anyway. Nothing really mattered. Elsa got up and walked over to shut the window, unaware of the boy she had just walked past by standing by her side.

"Elsie?" He called out with a broken voice, hoping that the nagging thought in his head wasn't true.

He waited in silence for her to answer back to him.

"Elsa!" He cried out louder hoping with all of his heart that she would respond.

But no response from her, only dead silence. Elsa walked to the open window and closed it once again. Elsa walked past Jack once more without even a glace at his direction. Jack looked to Elsa in complete devastation. The feeling in his head was right as much as he wished for it not to be true. Elsa had stopped believing in him. She gave up on waiting for him. Who wouldn't? Elsa sat down on the floor, with her back pressed firmly against the bedroom door. Jack looked around and saw the devastated room. Elsa began to sob into her folded arms. The icicles on the wall began to grow, the snow in the room was suspended in midair, and the frost began to crawl up more and more on the walls. Jack wished to be there for her. But he sighed in defeat as he finally came to accept it. His little Elsie grew up and no longer believed in him. Resigned, Jack walked over to Elsa.

"I'm so sorry Elsie. I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm sorry I let you down. You and Anna probably waited for me and I never came… You're gonna make an excellent and most beautiful queen. I really regret not being able to have another snowball fight with you. I wish you all the best Elsi- I mean Queen Elsa."

With those final words Jack leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Elsa felt a sudden chill on her head but quickly dismissed it. Jack turned away from the future queen to be and walked to the window. He forced the window open and flew away without looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

Three years passed. Jack was lying back against a tree far away, relaxing as he saw kids merrily sledding and building snowmen. With the satisfaction of a job well done, Jack threw his arms behind his head with a smile on his face. Just as he began to truly feel relaxed, he is suddenly grabbed and lifted off the ground by a yeti. He began to struggle as the yeti shoved him inside a sack being held open by another yeti.

"Seriously? This again?" Jack complained as the yeti secured him inside the sack.

With Jack finally captured, the yeti opened the portal. They threw him through the portal and with a loud thud he landed on the floor of North's Workshop.

"Hey! Jack Frost! It's been a while. I need to discuss something with you." North greeted as Jack started composing himself.

"You know North, you could send a message next time. The whole 'being thrown in a sack' shtick is really getting old." Jack sassed.

"Really? It never gets old for me." North said shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you want?" Jack asked as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I have just been informed that a kingdom somewhere is now experiencing winter weather."

"So? It's winter in many areas in the world-" Jack shrugged before being interrupted by North.

"It's supposed to be summer there."

Jack looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"Jack, you can't freeze a country in the middle of the summer season." North began chastising.

"North I didn't do it. I didn't freeze any country in the middle of summer. I know better than to do that." Jack said defending himself.

"Really? I really wouldn't put it past you to just cover a whole place in snow in the middle of summer just for a laugh."

"I'm offended by the insinuation North. You're hurting my feelings." Jack said in a jokingly exaggerated voice.

"Are you sure you didn't do it? Even by accident?" North pressed on.

"No! I didn't do anything!" Jack exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

"Then if not you, who could've possibly frozen over the kingdom of Arendelle in the middle of summer?" North questioned.

With a frustrated grunt Jack rubbed his forehead.

"How would I know who froze over Arend-" Jack stopped in mid sentence as something suddenly clicked in his mind.

"North, did you say the kingdom of Arendelle?" Jack asked stepping closer to North.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Are you completely sure of that?" Jack questioned again just to make sure.

"YES!" North roared.

With a look of realization, Jack flew off the ground. North looked up to the flying Jack giving him a very confused look.

"I need to go to Arendelle right now. I think I have an idea of what's causing this." Jack said.

"And you're going to go set everything straight over there, right?"

"No North, I'm gong there to join the party and throw in more snow! Of course I'm gonna go fix everything!"

"Careful with the sarcasm Jack Frost." North warned playfully as he crossed his arms.

Jack flew out of North's Workshop and began flying back to the kingdom of Arendelle.


	6. Chapter 6

They have been walking through the snow for hours now. Anna, Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff continued on traveling towards the North Mountain to find Elsa and get her to bring back summer. Anna exhaled loudly. Kristoff looked over to the princess.

"You seem pretty tired. Maybe we should rest for a moment?" Kristoff suggested.

"Tired? I'm not tired? I could keep going on for days! Maybe you're the tired one pal!" Anna said trying her hardest to convince Kristoff that she was fine but failing miserably.

Both Kristoff and Sven looked at each other and then at Anna with a skeptical look.

"Just sit down. Have a carrot. We'll take a short break and then we'll keep going. We're not that far anyway." Kristoff said as he sat on a rock and took out a carrot and fed half of it to Sven and then took a bite himself.

Anna gave up and decided to rest with Kristoff and Sven. Olaf talked about all he wants to do when they bring back summer. Kristoff wanted to tell him the truth of what was going to happen to him during the summer but Anna already gave him a warning to not do so. Anna listened to Olaf talk and giggled, thinking that his ideas of summer were very endearing. For a moment, Anna looked up to the sky and noticed something up in the air. Anna squinted her eyes trying to make out what it was. She saw what seemed to be a person with white hair and a staff. She closed her eyes for a moment and looked up again to make sure she wasn't imagining things. He was still up in the sky, flying towards Arendelle. The boy seemed extremely familiar to her. As she saw him getting further and further away it finally hit her. She knew who the boy in the sky was. Jack Frost. Without a word, Anna got up on her feet earning her strange looks from everybody.

"Anna? Is everything al-" Olaf started just before Anna dashed past the snowman as she started to chase Jack Frost.

Kristoff quickly got up and chased after Anna. Seeing that she wasn't fast enough to catch up to Jack on foot she began to call out for him.

"Hey!... HEY! JACK! DOWN HERE!"

A very confused Kristoff managed to catch Anna by wrapping his arms around her waist. She kept calling out to Jack and Kristoff was still had not even the slightest idea. Olaf and Kristoff worried that she had lost her mind.

"JACK!" Anna cried out at the top of her lungs in a final attempt to get the guardian's attention.

Jack stopped for a moment thinking he had heard someone call out to him. He looked down to the ground and spotted a young struggling against a blond young man. After focusing his eyesight he realized the young woman was little Anna.

"Anna?" Jack muttered, not believing his own eyes.

But it was indeed her. And she was struggling against the blond man. Thinking that the young man was threatening Anna, Jack zoomed down to the ground to save her. After struggling for a bit Anna managed to get loose from Kristoff's arms. Before Kristoff could catch Anna again Jack quickly swung his staff and sent a strong gust of frozen winds at Kristoff, knocking him off of his feet and blasting him away from Anna and landing down on the snow.

"Hey pal, I'm no romance guru but I don't think that you have the right idea about wooing the ladies." He sassed as Kristoff began getting up from the snow.

"Jack, it's not what you think!" Anna said defending Kristoff.

Kristoff looked at Anna as she talked to an empty space and Olaf and Sven were running to get to Kristoff.

"So, he's not kidnapping you?" Jack asked gesturing to Kristoff.

"No! He's my friend. He just can't see you." Anna argued.

"Speaking of which, how can you see me?" Jack asked.

"We can catch up later. I need to explain everything to Kristoff."

Olaf and Sven finally caught up to Kristoff. Anna turned to the guys and prepared herself to explain everything to everybody and not come across as crazy. She cleared her throat and began saying.

"I know it may seem strange now but there's a guardian named Jack Frost that is the spirit of winter. He was an old childhood friend of me and Elsa back when we were really close…"

Jack shot a confused look at Anna when she said her and Elsa WERE close. Past tense? Did she mean that they weren't as close sisters as they were before? Jack couldn't imagine Elsa being distant with Anna. Anna meant the whole world to Elsa.

"Anna, I don't think you're crazy… but you kinda sound crazy. " Olaf said.

"Says the magical talking snowman…" Jack sassed as he leaned back on his staff.

"It's true! He exists! People cant see him because around because only people who believe in him can see him." Anna argued trying to convince them of what she was saying.

Kristoff looked over to Sven and then turned to Anna. He saw the very sincere and honest look in her eyes. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He quickly tried to recall the name Jack Frost and remembered hearing about him when he was very little. The ice harvesters he tagged along with once told the story of Jack Frost. He slowly exhaled and slowly opened his eyes again. He quickly noticed the boy with white hair and blue eyes standing behind Anna leaning against a staff.

"So I take it that's Jack Frost." Kristoff remarked pointing at Jack, finally able to see him completely.

"You can see him now?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Yeah, the pale, white haired guy with the big stick behind you." Kristoff said gesturing to Jack.

"Hey buddy, this is a staff. Not a stick. Don't call it a stick." Jack barked.

"Wow, that was easier than what I expected. I thought it was going to be extremely hard to convince you that Jack is real, since you know, everything I just sounds crazy and weird." Anna remarked letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh trust me I've seen and heard my fair share of crazy and weird things. I'm practically used to it now." Kristoff said with a chuckle remembering his family of trolls.

"Now Kristoff can see him? I wanna see him too?" Olaf begged.

Anna kneeled down next to Olaf and told him that the only way that he could see him like they did was by believing he was real. After a moment an excited Olaf finally got to see Jack. Jack was really amused by the little talking snowman. Eventually everybody could see Jack very clearly. Sven was able to see Jack when he fed the reindeer a carrot and Sven's reaction to finally seeing Jack was to immediately lick his face much to Jack's dismay. After wiping the reindeer saliva off of his face Jack turned to Anna and sighed with a hint of a smile.

"Ok, now that we've settled everything we've got to talk about all of this." Jack said gesturing to the miles and miles of ice and snow surrounding them.

"It's a really long story." Anna said.

"Then lets start at the beginning."


	7. Chapter 7

Everybody gathered around. Jack had about a million questions for Anna and he didn't really know where to start.

"It's so good to see you again Jack. Why did it take you so long to come back?" Anna asked with a warm smile in her face.

"Pitch was really giving us a tough time and we had a bit of trouble trying to control the situation. I'm sorry for standing you up girls for so many years. I didn't think you'd remember me at all. What happened while I was away?" Jack answered.

"How could I forget you Jack? I had tons of fun playing in the snow with you and Elsa. I could never forget the days that Elsa and I were so close before she shut me out."

"Why would she shut out?" Jack asked genuinely concerned.

"I never knew the reason why. I always thought it was because she hated me…"

"That's not true! You meant everything to her. She loved you with all of her heart." Jack argued.

"Yeah, I know she still does. I finally know why she shut me out, why she shut everybody out. She has magical powers that control ice and snow. She kept it a secret from everybody, even me…" Anna started out.

Jack tried to hide his bewildered expression. He was sure that Anna knew about Elsa's powers when she was little. She was the one to tell him that Elsa was like him. Something or someone must've messed with her memory to have her forget. When she mentioned not knowing about Elsa's secret Jack was close to bring it up but quickly pulled back and decided not to tell her since it was probably only going to confuse her. He had a feeling something bad happened to both of the girls. Anna may not remember but he was positive Elsa did.

"…On the day of her coronation everything was going just great. And then I went up to her so that she could meet my fiancé and so that we could ask for her blessing to get married and then kinda flipped out and said she wasn't going to give us her blessing because we had only met that day and she said that I just couldn't marry a guy I just met that day. So I-"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Jack exclaimed loudly waving his hands.

Jack closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"You mean to tell me that you got engaged to some guy you just met that day?" Jack questioned very loudly.

"Yes but Hans and I-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY! You can't just marry some random guy you met in a day!"

"Tell me about it…" Kristoff muttered.

"But it's true love!" Anna argued.

"True love or not you do not get instantly engaged after one day of knowing each other. If my sister ever told me that she got engaged to someone she barely knew I think I would've gone berserk too."

"Never mind that! We have bigger issues now!" Anna said trying to change the subject.

"Fine. But after all of this is done we're still going to have a long chat about this 'fiancé' of yours." Jack warned pointing his finger at her.

Anna chuckled for a bit and rolled her eyes.

"So I kinda pushed her too far and she lost control and froze all Arendelle. We're traveling up to the North Mountain. We think that she's there and we're planning to just go there and I'll talk to her. We'll figure out a way to help her fix this. And now with you here we can definitely solve this eternal winter problem. You two have the same powers so you'll be more helpful to her."

"Wait. So if you have the same powers as Elsa why cant you just end this winter yourself?" Kristoff asked Jack.

"As much as I want to end this myself, Ice Boy, I cant. This is Elsa's doing and only Elsa can undo it. And also I can't help Elsa out…" Jack admitted sadly.

"Why not?" Anna whined.

"Because, she doesn't believe in me anymore." Jack said sullenly as he looked down to the white snow.

"That's not true." Anna argued.

"It is. I came back three years ago at around the time where your parents died. I went inside her room I called her name over and over but she couldn't hear she and me couldn't see me either. And since Elsa stopped believing in me I assumed that you did too. Thankfully you didn't. I'm so glad that you believed in me after all of this time. But I'm afraid it's not the same case with Elsa. I'm positive that she wont be able to see me."

"Jack, I know she still believes in you. Maybe she forgot about the moments you two shared but deep down she still believes. We just need to help her remember who you are and how important you were to her." Anna said as she put her hand on top of Jack's shoulder in support.

"I was important to her?" Jack said looking up from the snow and into her eyes.

"She wouldn't shut up about you. Even when you were gone for the first few weeks she kept talking about you and how much she missed you." Anna said with a merry tone.

Jack smiled slightly. There was still a chance that she could see him again. There was still hope. He wanted to apologize to her but most importantly he wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh.

"Do you really think she'll be able to remember me?"

"I'm sure of it. And together the two of us can help her control her powers, bring back summer and finally return back home to Arendelle with us." Anna said very optimistically.

Jack breathed in deeply. A strong determined look possessed his deep blue eyes.

"You said she was at the North Mountain, right?" Jack asked.

"Right."

He smiled and rose up to his feet.

"Then lets get moving. Lets go bring back the summer." Jack said throwing his staff over his shoulder and began walking.

"Lets go Sven." Kristoff said as he began following Jack.

Olaf celebrated and began following Jack as well. Anna smiled fondly and began walking behind the boys.


	8. Chapter 8

The group marched their way up to the mountain, discussing what they were going to do once they found the queen. After a short while of waving through the icicles they were now faced with the mountain wall.

"What now?" Anna wondered.

"Hm… It's too steep and I've only got one rope. Jack can fly up there easily and we can-" Kristoff said before being interrupted by Sven pointing back to the wall.

Jack and Kristoff looked up and saw Anna climbing up the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked.

"I. Am. Going. To. See. My. Sister." Anna said very determined as she struggled to climb.

"You're going to kill yourself." Kristoff pointed out very un amused.

"Yeah Anna, Ice Boy here is right. Just get down from there before you get hurt." Jack suggested hoping that she would listen to him.

"You two are distracting me. I'm gonna ignore 'cause I need to concentrate." Anna said.

Jack smacked his forehead as Kristoff found himself amused with the princess' strong determination. Anna let out a breath of exhaustion.

"Please tell me I'm almost there!"

She wasn't even remotely close.

"Does the air seem a bit thin up here?" She asked.

Both Jack and Kristoff let out a chuckle.

"I'll go get her." Kristoff offered, stepping forward with his rope.

"Hey guys! I don't know if this is helpful, but I just found a staircase that leads you to the way you wanted to go." Olaf called out from not far away.

"That's perfect!" Jack celebrated.

Anna laughed triumphantly and just told Kristoff to catch her before jumping off the mountain and falling into his arms.

"Thanks. That was like a crazy trust exercise." Anna said as she followed the way to the staircase. Kristoff stood there for a moment in wonder as Anna walked away. Jack noticed the way he was looking at her and couldn't help but smirk. He walked over to him with one hand inside the pocket of his hoodie and the other one holding his staff resting on top of his shoulder. He walked past him and bumped him with his shoulder. Kristoff snapped out of his trance and saw the suggestive smirk on Jack's face.

"Guessing someone has a bit of a crush, huh Ice Boy?" Jack teased.

"Shut up Frost." Kristoff huffed slightly embarrassed.

They kept walking and finally came face to face with the majestic ice castle. Kristoff was left in awe with the castle to the point of almost crying. They all climbed up the stairs and while Sven waited down the stairs. When they reached the front door Anna raised her hand to knock on the door but slightly hesitated in fear that it would be like all the other that she had knocked on Elsa's door. Finally she knocked on her door and it immediately opened, much to Anna's surprise. She told the guys to stay outside for a moment while she talked to her sister herself. Kristoff and Olaf obeyed and stayed outside. But Jack on the other hand decided to follow Anna inside. Anna stopped for a moment and saw Jack.

"I thought I told you to stay outside while I talked to my sister." She whispered.

"What's the difference from waiting here? She won't see me anyway. Might as well just wait here."

"Fine. Just don't do anything alright?" Anna warned.

"Fin-" Jack started out before another voice called out from the top of the stairs.

"Anna?" Elsa called out as she stepped out into the light.

Anna and Jack were both left in awestruck. Anna quickly snapped back and started talking to Elsa. But the some could not be said for Jack. He just stood there staring at Elsa with his mouth slightly agape. She was beautiful. She managed to steal his breath away. Jack zoned out and stopped paying attention to what the sister's were saying. He snapped back to reality once Olaf came joined them. He sighed. Something happened between the sisters and Elsa walked away from Anna. Anna quickly chased after Elsa. Jack always saw Elsa as the playful little eight-year-old princess. Even if 13 years had passed, he still thought of her as a little girl. Even when he saw her at the age of 18 he thought of little Elsie. But now it was different. She wasn't that little girl anymore. She was a woman now. He suddenly felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Hey Frost, you might want to wipe the drool off of your chin. It isn't appropriate to drool in front of a queen." Kristoff teased.

"Shut up Ice Boy." Jack growled trying to hide his embarrassment.

Suddenly they heard something happen upstairs. Worrying and wondering what just happened, Kristoff, Jack, and Olaf raced up the stairs. They found Anna kneeling down. Kristoff helped her get up on her feet. Elsa wondered whom the blond man next to her sister was but shook off her curiosity, urging the group to leave. Since Anna refused to leave Elsa created a giant snow monster to kick them out. The monster grabbed Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf.

"Anna!" Jack called out.

"Help her. You have to help her now." Anna said as Marshmallow was slowly walking away with them.

"ELSA!" Anna called out trying to get her sister's attention.

Elsa turned away, unable to look at Anna.

"Jack came back!" Anna yelled.

Elsa's head snapped back to Anna's direction and looked at her with a confused expression, not understanding what her sister could possibly mean by 'Jack came back'. Now with Anna and her friends out of her castle, Elsa was all alone. Or so she believed. Jack looked hopefully at Elsa. Hoping that she'd remember him. She started pacing back and forth. Now knowing what she had done to the kingdom, her fear started to get the better of her once again and her powers began getting out of control. Jack watched painfully as Elsa tried her best to keep control.

"Get it together… control it… don't feel… don't feel!" She muttered to herself.

But as much as she kept trying, it wasn't working. Elsa stopped and looked frightened as icicles began growing from the walls of her castle. Jack walked over to Elsa. He raised his hand up to her cheek but stopped his fingers at mere centimeters away from her cheek.

"Elsa. Please. Please… I'm right here for you. Remember me…"

Elsa then walked right past Jack. Her eyes were welling up with tears. Jack slowly lowered his hand and sighed. He began to lose hope that she would ever see him. But suddenly he heard her calling him. He turned his head to see her. She was looking down to the ground. She thought back at the last thing Anna had said to her.

"Jack came back…" She repeated in a hushed tone.

The name was very familiar to her. Something about it made her feel at ease. She closed her eyes and tried to think back as far as possible. Suddenly she started thinking back to the time before the accident. There she finally started remembering something. She remembered a boy with white hair, blue eyes, and power like hers. She started recalling memories of all of the times they played together. She remembered when he said goodbye and promised her that he would come back. Then it finally clicked for her.

"Jack Frost." She said in realization.

"Hi Elsie!" Jack said out loud to get her attention.

Elsa turned around and saw the white haired boy standing right behind her.

"Jack?" She asked shocked and breathless.

Jack smiled brightly at the young woman. She could finally see him. He could barely contain the joy and relief he felt.

"I'm back."


	9. Chapter 9

"Jack? Is that really you?" Elsa asked stepping closer to Jack to see if he was truly there.

"Of course I am!" Jack answered excitedly.

"How? I… Wha-" She started out.

"Wait. Before anything, there's something important we have to do." Jack said with a very stern and serious face and one hand behind his back.

Elsa looked at him confused, wondering what he could probably mean. Then suddenly, before Elsa could even react, Jack took out his hand behind his back and threw a snowball and it hit her right in the face. She let out a loud yelp out of surprise. She quickly wiped the snow off of her face and looked at Jack with a very annoyed expression.

"What was that for?" She yelled loudly.

Jack roared with laugher and began forming another snowball in his hand.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time now…" Jack said as he threw the snowball at Elsa.

She moved out of the way and dodged the snowball only to get hit by another one.

"Stop it!" Elsa whined.

"Oh come on! Give your best shot! Or did you just lose your touch." Jack teased.

He quickly started forming another snowball and lifted it overhead and then out of nowhere a snowball hit him right in the middle of his face and caused him to drop his own snowball on top of his head. He wiped off the snow off of his face and looked over to Elsa who was trying to stifle her laughter. With a mischievous, Jack started preparing himself to attack.

"Oh, it's on now!" He warned only to be hit in the face the same way as before.

And this time Elsa didn't try to stifle her laughter and just laughed freely.

"That's it!" Jack said as he went after Elsa with a snowball at hand.

Elsa started running and dodging Jack's attacks as well as throwing her own snowballs at him. Their laughter was now filling the entire ice castle. Jack was losing the snowball fight. He was often finding himself distracted with Elsa. How beautiful she looked. How wonderful her laughter sounded. How bright and lovely her smile was.

"What's wrong Jack? Losing your touch?" Elsa teased.

With another snowball in hand, Elsa chased after Jack. Jack ran around and then suddenly stopped. Elsa couldn't stop in time and ended up crashing into Jack, causing them both to fall down to the floor together. Jack landed on the ground and Elsa was right on top of his chest. His arms were around her waist and both of her hands were placed flatly on his chest. Both Elsa and Jack were laughing uncontrollably. They stopped laughing for a moment and looked into each other's eyes. Jack sat up and let go of Elsa's waist and Elsa got off of his chest and sat by his side. The icicles on the walls stopped growing. Elsa took a moment to catch her breath.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Elsa exclaimed with a slight giggle.

"I really missed you Elsie. Or should I start calling you Queen Elsa?"

"Call me Elsie. Nobody has called me that in so many years."

Jack looked over to Elsa and saw her smile. That beautiful smile that he was dying to see for such a long time.

"What happened? Why were you away for such a long time?" Elsa asked.

Jack sighed.

"Pitch was gaining strength. He was really stirring up trouble for us. And as much as we tried to contain the situation as fast as we could but we couldn't. It took us a long time to finally put Pitch in his place. He wont be causing any trouble for a long time hopefully. As soon as all of my duties as a guardian were settled I came back to Arendelle as fast as I could. I came back three years ago."

"You came back three years ago?" She asked with genuine shock.

"Yeah. I came back at around the time your mother and your father died…" He answered.

Elsa looked at him blankly.

"The moment I heard what had happened I immediately went to the castle. When I found your room I opened the window and flew inside, hoping that there was a slight chance that hopefully you still believed in me. I called your name over and over but you couldn't hear me. I thought you stopped waiting for me and just stopped believing in me."

Elsa remained quiet as she remembered a particular incident in her room with the window at around that time. So it was Jack all along. He had returned to her and she couldn't even see him.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for so many years. You must've been so angry and upset with me for leaving you for such a long time."

"No. It wasn't your fault Jack. You're a guardian and you have responsibilities to take care of. I was never angry or upset. I knew that you were eventually going to return. I didn't mean to forget you! It's just that after that accident I just…"

"Elsie… what happened?"

Elsa looked down to the ground momentarily and then rose up to her feet. She took a few steps forward and folded her arms in front of her abdomen.

"Shortly after you left I was playing with Anna like we always do and she jumped out of a really high pile of snow. Trying to save her, I accidentally hit her head with my powers. We took her to a village of trolls and there they helped her get better and altered her memories to forget about my powers…"

That's why Anna couldn't remember. They changed around her memories to erase any evidence of her powers. That's why she still remembered Jack and their many adventures but had many things wrong about what actually happened.

"To keep Anna safe I spent years alone in my room and the more I spent locked away, the more of my happiest memories about the good, fun days started slowly withering away…"

Elsa turned around and faced Jack. Jack got up on his feet and stood in front of her.

"I was so lonely, and sad, and scared Jack. I… I… I'm a monster, Jack. I deserve to be alone." She started saying before feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

Jack noticed her tear filled eyes and quickly reached out for her hand.

"Shh, hey, hey! Please don't cry Elsie." Jack said wiping a stray tear and giving her hand a supportive squeeze.

With his other hand he lifted her chin and made her look up into his eyes.

"You're no monster and you definitely don't deserve to be alone."

"But… I just doomed my own kingdom. I can't control this curse."

"We can fix that. I know we'll find a way to fix all of this. You, Anna, and me. We'll face this together and everything will be just fine. You and I can work on your control. You'll see, we can always find a way. You will be fine. And you wont have to suffer through this alone any more."

Jack quickly pulled her in for a tight hug. Elsa buried her face into Jack's chest.

"You wont be alone anymore… I'm going to be right here for you Elsie. No matter what." He whispered lovingly in her ear.

They continued to hug each other in silence for a few short minutes before being interrupted by a loud commotion outside. Frightened by what could be happening, Jack and Elsa went downstairs. They peeked through the door and saw Prince Hans and some guards fighting to pass by Marshmallow. Elsa quickly closed the door and started running up the stairs.

"What's happening?" Jack asked flying right behind Elsa.

"They're after me." She simply answered.

They quickly saw the two guards of the Duke of Wesselton burst through the door. They chased her up the stairs.

"Elsie they have weapons. I don't think they have any intentions to capture you." Jack suggested as he flew by her side.

"These guys have come to kill you Elsa." Jack finally concluded as they arrived to the very top.

Elsa looked around and searching for somewhere to run, but found nothing. She had nowhere to run.

"Jack, what am I going to do?" Elsa asked clearly frightened and panicked.

Jack took in heavy breaths. There was no other way.

"Elsa, you're gonna have to fight."


	10. Chapter 10

"Elsa, you're gonna have to fight."

Elsa looked at Jack and shook her head nervously.

"Jack, I cant!" She said in a clearly frightened tone.

Jack looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He saw that she was trembling in fear. She didn't want to hurt anybody. Never in her life has she ever had to resort to violence to resolve any of her problems. Jack knew it was a tough situation to be in for her.

"I know you don't want to hurt people but I don't think we have a choice here Elsie…" Jack said sadly.

The two men finally reached the top.

"We got her!" One of them said as they both pointed their crossbows directly at her.

"No! Please." She begged holding out her arms, refusing to fight the two men.

Without hesitation, one of the guards pulled the trigger and the arrow shot out. Elsa instinctively brought her hands up for cover and closed her eyes.

"ELSA!" Jack yelled as he instantly swung his staff upwards.

A wall of ice appeared in front of her. The wall managed to shield her from the attack, stopping the arrow. Elsa opened her eyes and saw the tip of the arrow only inches away from her face. She immediately backed away and saw the guards walking around, repositioning themselves to attack again.

"Elsa, there's no other way. You have to fight to survive." Jack said seriously while keeping a close watch of the two guys.

They got ready to take aim once again.

"Stay away!" She yelled as she reluctantly uses her powers to fight them off by growing icicles to keep them at bay.

She looked at them sadly with her hands out stretched. She really was regretting everything she was doing.

"Fire! Fire!"

Before either of them could fire an arrow, both Jack and Elsa shot icicles their way. Both men skillfully dodged the attacks. They began circling Elsa as if she were some wild beast being hunted down. This enraged her. She was no animal. The amount of rage and anger were too much for her to handle. Jack noticed the dark absent look in her eyes. They had a ferocious and savage look to them. Jack started worrying about her or what she could do in this state. He needed to snap her out of it before she did something extreme that she would later come to regret. But before anybody could do anything, she shot a barrage of icicles at one of the guards. The icicles pinned the man against the wall. Jack immediately noticed one icicle growing rapidly that was meant to stab the man in the throat. Jack quickly reached out his hand and tried to stop the icicle from impaling the man. Elsa then turned her wrath to the other man. She quickly disarmed him, cornered him between two walls of ice, and then sent another wall his way. He tried to push the wall away from him, but Elsa was much stronger than he. The door shattered as the moving wall pushed the man outside to the balcony. The wall was going to keep pushing him until he fell off. Jack pointed his staff at the moving wall and tried to stop it as well. Elsa kept pushing on while Jack tried to stop her. He slowed down the icicle and the wall. He really didn't care about the men. They had it coming. But he wasn't going to let Elsa sully her hand with their blood. If she was in her right mind at this moment, she wouldn't want these men killed or much less have to kill them herself. It took every ounce of Jack's strength to hold everything back. He had to snap her out of it and quick.

"ELSA! DON'T DO THIS!" He yelled out in a strained tone.

But to no avail. She couldn't hear him. She couldn't even see him at this moment. He couldn't snap her back to her old self. Her anger had made her forget about everything, even who she was. Jack started feeling like his strength was giving out on him.

"NO! STOP!" He yelled once again trying to get her to come to.

She still kept going. The men now were at the brink of death. Jack pulled more and more, refusing to let her kill the guards. Suddenly a young man with auburn hair burst into the scene with more guards in tow. Jack stood very near the young man. He couldn't afford to do anything about them without risking the death of the two guards.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are."

Elsa quickly turned to the man she looked at him angrily until his words finally set in. She stopped pushing the ice forward. Jack's arms finally gave out. He fell down to his knees in exhaustion. Elsa looked to Prince Hans and noticed Jack kneeling right next to him breathing heavily. She tried to recall back what had happened but she had no idea. Everything just went black for a moment. She looked to Jack horrified to think of what she could've possibly done if Prince Hans didn't come to snap her back to reality. Jack noticed the horror reflected in her blue eyes. It was if she was saying 'What have I done?' Jack smiled weakly at Elsa. He held out his hands at her as he tried to get back up on his feet.

"It's ok, it's ok Elsie. Everything is going to be fine. I'm here. I'm right here." Jack said in a soothing voice to try and calm her down.

She kept her eyes glued on Jack. She started lowering her arms.

"That's it Elsie. It's all over now." Jack continued trying to soothe her.

Before either Jack or Elsa could notice, the guard trapped by the icicles took aim at Elsa and prepared to shoot. Prince Hans noticed the guard and quickly rushed to him. He took the crossbow in the man's hand and quickly aimed it upwards away from her. The arrow instead cut through the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. With a gasp, Elsa saw the giant ice chandelier starting to fall. She quickly ran to Jack trying to get away from the crashing ice.

"ELSA!" Jack screamed in horror as he tried to run to her rescue with open arms.

But before she could make it to Jack's arms she slipped and fell down hitting her head hard against the icy floor and everything went black. All she could hear at that very moment is the distant sound of Jack calling her name followed by a high pitch ringing noise.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack fell on his knees beside Elsa. In a blind panic he called her name over and over again hoping that she would reply back. He began to frantically search for any sign that she was alive. She was unconscious but she was fine. She had no major injuries. Jack sighed in relief and gently placed his hand over her cheek. Suddenly the young Prince ran to the queen's side.

"You four help these two out of the ice. And you two search the whole place for any signs of Princess Anna." The prince commanded.

"Yes Prince Hans." The guards saluted as the prince.

Jack looked up at the young man with a look of realization. So this was the Hans that Anna was talking about. The man she was going to marry and only knew for a day. Hans gently lifted Elsa, being extremely careful with her head, and began to check if she was dead. The soldiers helped the two guards out of the ice and went to the prince's side. Before the guards could ask about the queen, the guards that had left to search the castle returned. Hans looked hopefully up to the men.

"There is no sign of Princess Anna anywhere here your highness." A guard informed.

Hans sighed in defeat.

"The queen is fine. She's only unconscious." Hans informed the men.

Hans then proceeded to pick up Elsa, bridal style, and rose up to his feet.

"We have the queen, lets return to Arendelle. We will continue our search for the princess tomorrow."

Hans carried Elsa out. Jack flew right by their side, refusing to take his sight off of her for a single second. Hans mounted his horse and travelled with Queen Elsa resting securely in his arms. A guard then approached the prince and the queen with a single rope.

"What are you doing?" Hans questioned the approaching soldier.

"I'm restraining her hands, your highness." He answered.

"There is absolutely no need for that." Hans answer not allowing the guard to tie Elsa up.

"But your highness-"

"She is still your queen and she will be treated as such. She will eventually have to be restrained once we get to the castle. But in the meantime, as your queen, you owe her the equal, or if not greater, amount of respect that you have for me. Are we understood?" Hans said sternly looking at all the other guards, especially the Wesselton guards.

"Of course your highness." He guard said as he backed away from the queen.

"Alright, lets go back to Arendelle." Hans ordered.

Jack had to admit, this Prince Hans was a really decent guy. He almost seemed unreal to Jack. But he guessed that for Anna he was an all right guy. He still preferred Kristoff over him but his opinion was completely biased since Kristoff had become a great buddy of his. But he did have to owe it to Hans for not only saving Elsa from the guard but also for not allowing the guards to restrain her as if she were some common criminal. As they approached the city, a familiar mini fairy suddenly halts Jack.

"Baby tooth, what are you doing here? You can't be here for work since it's daytime. Is something wrong?"

Baby tooth flew past Jack and signaled him to follow. Jack took one look down to Elsa and Hans as they entered the city of Arendelle. Everything in him was telling him to stay with her at all times but he knew he couldn't. He had to follow Baby tooth and find out what was going on. With a sigh, Jack flew right behind Baby tooth. She took him right back to the ice castle.

"What are we doing back here?" Jack asked.

Baby tooth flew right past the doors of the castle. Jack walked up the steps and went through the door only to see all the guardians reunited.

"Jack! What took you so long?" North greeted in a jolly tone.

"If you guys are all here that means some disaster is about to happen. What's happening?" Jack questioned.

"We think Pitch might here in Arendelle, Jack, and he's getting stronger and stronger." Tooth informed.

"But how?"

"The children are getting frightened by the eternal winter and he's feeding off of their fears." Bunny said.

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked.

"We need to find him and we need to put an end to this winter." North said.

"Only Queen Elsa can stop this winter. She was taken captive just a moment ago." Jack informed.

"Jack, you're going to have to get to her and help her stop this winter." Tooth said.

"But what about Pitch?"

Sandy put on a tough face and punched the palm of his hand a couple of times.

"We'll handle Pitch ourselves, mate. But keep an eye out for him in case you do find him." Bunny boastfully claimed as he took out his boomerang.

"Take Baby tooth with you. She'll help you in anyway you need. If you do find Pitch tell her to find us and we will come to help." Tooth said as she sent Baby tooth back to Jack's side.

"Go and find her. Help her stop this winter." North ordered.

Jack didn't hesitate for a single second. He flew out of the castle with Baby tooth in tow out to the castle in Arendelle.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was black. All she could remember was the ice chandelier falling, her slipping and hitting her head, and Jack's voice followed by that high-pitched noise. The pounding pain she felt in her head started disappearing. She started opening her eyes and taking in her current location. She was in a very dark room. The only light that brightened up the place slightly was the light coming out from a window. She ran to the window only to be held back by her arms. She looked down at her hands and saw that not only did they had her hands restrained, they had her chained up as well. She put one foot over one of the chains and leaned over to look out the window. She gasped at the sight of her frozen kingdom.

"What have I done?" She whispered in horror.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the door. She looked over to the door and saw Prince Hans come in with a lantern in hand. He placed the lantern down and started walking over to Elsa.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked the young prince.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." He answered as he stepped closer to her.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna." She ordered.

"Anna has not returned." Hans informed her.

With wide and fear stricken eyes, she looked out to endless sea of snow and ice. What did mean she hasn't returned? Where could she possibly be? Had something happened to her? Elsa feared for the safety of her baby sister. She needed to be set free so that she could find her and return her home and then escape far away from Arendelle so she could cause no more problems for the kingdom.

"If you could just stop the winter. Bring back summer. Please." Hans begged trying to meet her eye to eye.

"Don't you see? I can't." She admitted completely sad.

Prince Hans stood in silence not knowing what else to do.

"You have to tell them to let me go!" She pleaded.

"I will do what I can." He promised.

Prince Hans then left her alone in her cell. She started thinking about Anna and what she feared that could've happened to her. She started letting her fears get the better of her and her restraints started freezing. She took one more look outside hoping that Anna wasn't harmed out there. Suddenly a familiar face sprang up from outside her window. She gasped scared by the sudden surprise and then quickly realized it was Jack.

"Jack!" She called in a relieved tone.

"Don't worry Elsie, I'm gonna get you out of here in a second." Jack said preparing to destroy the wall and break Elsa free.

"No Jack wait!" She quickly cried out making Jack stop what he was about to do.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Anna hasn't come back yet. Could you please go find her and make sure she's safe?" She pleaded.

"Elsie…" Jack started out.

"Please Jack! I beg of you…" She cried out even more desperately.

Jack looked at her look of anguish. He knew that until she made sure that Anna was safe she wasn't going to relax. And if she keeps stressing and fearing the storm was going to get bigger and Pitch will become stronger. He knew that if he searched for Anna and made sure she was safe, Elsa would remain calm until he comes back for her and breaks her out. With a sigh, Jack nodded at Elsa.

"I'll go find Anna. I'll make sure she's alright and then I'll come back for you, ok?" Jack said as he slowly started to float away from the window.

Elsa silently nodded and with that, Jack flew up into the sky. He stopped flying and looked over everything from above. Arendelle was a pretty big place and the fact that the whole place was covered in snow wasn't making his task any easier. He suddenly spotted Kristoff and Sven walking away from the closed gates of the castle. Anna was not with them. He turned over to the other side of the gate where two castle servants were helping someone inside.

"Anna?" Jack wondered.

She seemed like Anna, but she looked unwell. Her hair was white and she was trembling like crazy. Jack flew down closer and saw that it was Anna who they were helping inside the castle. What happened to her? She really looked horrible. He needed to find out what was wrong. He and Baby tooth followed them inside. They tried keeping up with everybody but by the time they reached where Anna was at, the servants had already left both Hans and Anna alone in a room. Both Jack and Baby tooth stepped closer to the door to listen in.

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me." They heard Anna say to Hans.

"A true love's kiss…" They heard Hans say.

Anna was truly in danger, but now Hans was there to save her. Everything was going to be fine. They heard nothing for a while and Jack assumed that the two of them were sharing a kiss. That is until they heard Hans speak again.

"Oh Anna… If only there was somewhere out there who loved you." He said maliciously.

Jack stepped away from the door in a mixture of shock and blinding rage. He even heard his past plans to have Elsa killed after he married Anna. Now he was sure that he was going to go through with his plan to assassinate Elsa. He knew that guy was to perfect to even be real. He knew that there was something up with him. Jack needed to save her and fast. He started thinking about what could possibly save Anna. And then Kristoff popped into his mind. He knew Kristoff truly loved her. Even if Jack didn't spend too much time with them he could always notice the way he looked at her. That look he always gave her was a look of true love. Jack saw Hans step outside and locking the door from the outside. He walked away practicing his tragic face. Jack had to control himself to not kill him with ice. He had more important issues to deal with at the time. He would handle his revenge on Hans when everything was resolved. He needed to get Kristoff, but at the same time he needed to look after Anna, he also had to break Elsa out of prison before anything happens to her, and on top of that he needed to keep an eye out for Pitch. This was really too much to handle.

"I'm gonna need a week off after I'm done today." Jack groaned as he processed everything he had to do.

He didn't know whether to go and look after Anna or go get Kristoff or break Elsa out. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Anna?" He heard Olaf call out.

"Olaf!" Jack cried out in relief.

He thought Olaf could stay and keep Anna safe while he went and broke Elsa out and then went off to get Kristoff. Jack looked to Baby tooth.

"Baby tooth, I need you to find this friend of mine. His name is Olaf and he's a magical talking snowman. He's somewhere nearby. I need you to find him and lead him to this room. Could you do that for me?" Jack asked.

Baby tooth nodded and set off to find the magical talking snowman. Jack flew out of the castle through an open window and flew straight to where Elsa was being held. Elsa was loosing her grip on her fears. Her restraints were freezing more and more and the walls of her cell were beginning to freeze. Elsa looked on at what was happening and began to feel even more frightened. The guards were struggling with the door outside. She pulled the chains hoping they would break. Suddenly the wall behind her collapsed and revealed Jack standing right outside.

"Jack, you did all this?" She asked referring to the frozen walls and ceiling.

"Yes now we got no time to lose." Jack rushed out.

Elsa finally managed to use her powers to free herself from her chains. The both of them quickly made a run for it as the guards were finally coming inside the cell.

"Elsie, I don't have time to explain it to you but you need to get far away from here and as fast as possible. Go to the mountains. Don't stop at all. Just run." Jack warned.

"Jack…" Elsa started out.

Jack pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It'll be alright. I just have to do one more thing and I will catch up with you. I wont leave you alone. Understand?"

Elsa simply nodded. Jack pulled her in for one quick hug and told her to start running. He saw Elsa running away and he proceeded to fly high up into the sky again to try and locate Kristoff and Sven. He saw them a moment ago so they couldn't be too far. It took him only a few minutes to finally spot a young blond man and a reindeer by his side. Jack flew as fast as the wind could take him. Kristoff and Sven were just walking by the snow looking down. In a matter of minutes they noticed Jack land not so gracefully.

"Jack?" Kristoff questioned.

Sven immediately ran to Jack and happily licked his face. With a slight smile, Jack got Sven off of him.

"Kristoff you need to go back for Anna right now." Jack urged.

"She doesn't need me anymore." Kristoff sighed as he tried to walk past Jack.

Sven quickly picked up Kristoff with his antlers and carried him back to where he was a moment ago. Kristoff struggled and ordered Sven to put him down. Sven made protest noises at Kristoff as he dropped him into the snow.

"No Sven, we're not going back. She's with her true love." Kristoff admitted sadly.

Both Jack and Sven looked at Kristoff with very skeptical looks. Jack turned to Sven and saw the face he was making at Kristoff.

"See Ice Boy! Even the reindeer is smart enough to know that she's not with her true love." Jack said mocking Kristoff.

Kristoff sighed, still slightly not convinced.

"She really doesn't know what love is. Hans was definitely not her true love. But you are. You love her and even though she doesn't know it, she loves you too. You need to go save her now!" Jack said to Kristoff trying to finally convince him. Suddenly they all felt the winds pick up.

"What the…?" Both Kristoff and Jack asked as they looked over to the city.

A strong storm began forming over the city. Both Jack and Kristoff looked with wide eyes.

"Anna…" Kristoff whispered.

"Elsa…" Jack whispered.

Kristoff began to make a run for it back to the city until Sven caught up with him and he got up on the reindeer. Jack flew right by Kristoff's side.

"Is Elsa doing this?" Kristoff asked Jack.

"Sort of…" Jack answered.

He knew that Elsa was causing the storm but he also knew that there was somebody else causing Elsa to lose control. And it was finally time to face him and end this whole thing once and for all.

**Author's Note: **

**Man, I really didn't think I could get this chapter up. I really didn't think I could manage to post this or even write this today. I really had a rough day. Today I had an anxiety attack (I have anxiety issues) and I was literally a scared and nervous wreck. Thankfully my boyfriend was there and he was just a wonderful support. He just held me and told me that he loved me over and over again until I calmed down (an hour or so). I love him so much. Finally I'm all right and I got to write another chapter today. I'll try to keep posting regularly and I hope this situation doesn't repeat itself for a long time.**


End file.
